


Лучшая

by WN (W_N)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: "Если кто-то и мог сделать её счастливой, так это он, Гэбриэл."
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca





	Лучшая

Темнота сгущалась над городом, обозначая приближение ночи. Катрина чувствовала себя чужой в этом богом забытом месте, в захолустном придорожном мотеле, куда её притащил Лорка.

— Мне нужно уладить кое-какие вопросы, — сказал он четыре часа назад и исчез, торопливо чмокнув её в щёку.

Если бы она знала Лорку чуть хуже, то решила бы, что он струсил или, что вероятнее, просто ушёл, посмеявшись над глупенькой Кэт. Но они были знакомы не первый день, и она знала, что он вернётся.

— Заждалась? — Лорка ввалился в номер глубоко за полночь, потрясая початой бутылкой виски. Он был немного навеселе, от него даже издалека разило чужими духами и запахом табака.

— Иди к чёрту.

— Что такое, Катрина? Или ты мне не рада?

Он отставил бутылку, нахохлился, сбросил куртку и подошёл слишком близко — так, что она могла разглядеть каждую морщинку на его помятом лице.

— Я не хотел заставлять тебя ждать. Прости, — похоже, он говорил искренне.

— Где ты был?

— На переговорах. Напомни мне в следующий раз не соглашаться.

— Переговоры? — она фыркнула. — Больше похоже на пьяный дебош.

— Нет-нет-нет. Это не то, о чём ты подумала.

Он прижался своим лбом к её, уверенно обхватил за плечи.

— Доверяй мне, Катрина, прошу. Хотя бы сегодня.

Она не знала, чем «сегодня» отличалось от любого другого дня, да и, по правде, не хотела знать. Это стало неважным в тот миг, когда Лорка подался навстречу, вовлекая её в поцелуй и без предисловий переходя дальше.

— Ты моя, — бормотал он, избавляя её от одежды. — Моя милая, прекрасная Кэт.

Он припал губами к её животу, скользнул языком в ложбинку между грудями, обвёл большим пальцем правый сосок. Катрина встрепенулась в его руках.

— Моя восхитительная, невероятная…

— Ты невыносим, Гэбриэл.

— Сочту это за комплимент. — Лорка сдержанно ухмыльнулся и был тут же опрокинут на спину.

— Сдаюсь, — он поднял руки и потряс ими над головой.

— Даже не думай.

Катрина стянула с него брюки и боксеры, положила ладонь на твердеющий член, сомкнула пальцы в кольцо, повела рукой сперва плавно, затем чуть грубее и жёстче.

— Вот так, — застонал Лорка, вжимаясь в кровать, отчего та пронзительно заскрипела: захолустный мотель оправдывал свою репутацию. — Позволь мне, — он приподнялся на локтях и сдвинулся в сторону, освобождая место рядом с собой, чтобы Катрина могла прилечь. Теперь он дышал ей в спину, лаская пальцами клитор, поочерёдно запуская их внутрь и слушая тихие стоны своей несравненной Кэт.

Лорка убрал руку и осторожно толкнулся вперёд — туда, где только что были его пальцы. Не встретив ни единого возражения, вошёл глубже, немного ускорился. Он двигался в рваном ритме под непрерывный скрип, от которого хотелось сбежать.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — прошипела Катрина сквозь зубы, достигая своего пика.

Лорка дёрнулся ещё несколько раз и замер, кончая.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Кэт. — Он поцеловал её в шею и, развернув лицом к себе, добавил: — Ты лучшая, знай это.

От него всё ещё пахло виски и чужими духами, но Катрина ничуть не жалела о проведённой с ним ночи. Если кто-то и мог сделать её счастливой, так это он, Гэбриэл. Её невозможный, невыносимый, невероятный Гэбриэл Лорка.

— Давай спать, — прошептал он.

До конца увольнительной оставались считанные часы. За окном придорожного мотеля брезжил рассвет.


End file.
